


Autumn Invading (EN)

by lo_ki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Autumn, Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Dean Winchester In Love, Dean Winchester Says "I Love You", Dorks in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27060769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lo_ki/pseuds/lo_ki
Summary: [Suptober Day 17] - [Castiel's POV]Just a mushy moment between Castiel and Dean during Fall.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: Suptober 2020 (EN)





	Autumn Invading (EN)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NaitiaClo960](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaitiaClo960/gifts).



I love all the seasons. They all have something special. Winter is generally snowy and people are gathering together to celebrate Christmas or New Eve. It’s cold but children are playing in the snow, building snowmen and having snowball fights. It’s the time to stay at home and enjoy a good fire in the fireplace. Spring is like the rebirth of Earth. Like a Phoenix. Flowers are growing in the meadows, bees are pollinating, the weather is gradually better and warmer. It’s also the season of Love. Everything is greener and people are in a good mood. Summer is the great season that smells Holidays. Tourism is at its top, everyone is traveling, the sun is up and very warm. People are enjoying swimming at the beach, drinking lemonade. Music festivals are everywhere. It’s like the season of happiness where everyone seems free. And then, Fall. Autumn. The Indian Summer. When the leaves are becoming yellow, orange or red before they fall on the ground. When it’s time to put a scarf or a coat but it’s not that cold, and not that warm either. It is the transition period between the warm and noisy summer and the cold and quiet winter. I admit Fall and Spring are my favorite seasons because they represent the end and the beginning and it is very meaningful.

This year, I wanted something special. I wanted some time off. Especially for Sam and Dean. They deserved to have some vacation. There was a new generation of hunters and Jody and the girls were still here. So, Jack and I forced the Winchesters to not go on this vampire hunt in Alabama. We called some hunters there and then I asked the brothers to pack some stuff. I didn’t tell them where we were going. I was so excited and I think they haven’t seen me like that for days. 16th of October. It’s been three months and two days since I am in a relationship with Dean. I thought this relationship would be impossible and I admit I tried to make the first step but I was so afraid that he would reject me. I don’t really remember since when I am in love with Dean Winchester. Probably the moment I touched his shoulder and raised him from perdition. But what I was sure of was that I was finally aware of these feelings after we went to Purgatory. I tried to hide or ignore these feelings but… It was in vain. So, from time to time I gave Dean some hints, some words, some facial expressions, and so on. But he never seemed to understand it. That was making me a bit sad but the most important was that we were still friends and that was what mattered at the time. In the beginning of August, we had a little fight and he was a bit drunk and I really didn’t want him to go away so I caught him and… he kissed me. It was a desperate kiss at first but… it became softer. I remember our two faces withdrawing, my confused face and Dean’s red one. And we kissed again, and again, and again. He hid his face in my neck, without saying anything. In fact, we didn’t talk the whole night. I helped him lay down in his bed and he gripped me tight so I wouldn’t leave. We stayed in bed, pretty close to each other. I remember this night very well. It was a bit strange at first but Dean and I are very comfortable in our relationship now. He even said those three words to me on September 18th, the day we met. It took him almost one month to say “I love you” in a sincere and comfortable way, and I’m so happy since this day. I also think Sam and Jack’s support were very helpful. Dean was afraid that his brother wouldn’t accept our relationship. Dean didn’t say it but I’m pretty sure it is because he always had adventures with women and… Now he is with a man, and he discovered he maybe loves both? But Sam was totally okay with this, I even saw a kind of relief in his eyes, as if he was waiting for this moment for years… And Jack is very happy too and he doesn’t hesitate to show his support all the time… I have to say that everyone we know is happy for Dean and I, and that is warming my heart so much that I’m scared it will explode at a given time.

So, for this Fall season, I took Sam, Dean and Jack somewhere to a big cabin in Algonquin Park in Ontario, Canada. It was near the Cache Lake. The cabin was on the top of a hill so we could see Autumn invading the trees. It was a spectacular view. I was outside, on a balcony, a mug with hot chocolate in hand. Jack insisted about this, even if I can’t be thirsty. I drank it from time to time, feeling the cacao molecule and the warmness of the drink in my throat. Even if I don’t feel anything, I am now aware of everything. Especially because I was human for a short time. I’m not cold but I can feel the little freezing wind on my face. I was wearing a Led Zeppelin shirt, Dean’s one to be honest. Sam and Dean forced me to leave my trench coat behind for this vacation so I was wearing casual clothes.

I was so in my thoughts that I didn’t really hear Dean opening the slide door. I felt him covering my body with a fluffy plaid. I looked at him and bent my head. He was wearing a dark gray sweater.

“Enjoying the view?” He said, smiling.

“Yes.” I said while looking at the trees before looking back at Dean. “Why did you put a blanket on me?”

“Maybe because I don’t want to hug a frozen angel, dumbass.” Dean said, rolling his eyes.

“Oh… Sorry.”

Dean frowned a bit and bent he head to look at the shirt I was wearing.

“You freaking thief!” He said, faking a very offensive face. “I was looking for this shirt everywhere!”

I stopped breathing for a second and drank my hot chocolate innocently.

“I… I really love this one… It is a bit too large for me but… It smells like you and I’m… feeling safe and well with it.” I said, blushing hard.

I saw Dean blushing beet-red too, swallowing hard. He sighed loudly and lowered his head, mumbling things.

“I swear, you’re so adorable.” He said.

He raised his head and looked at the view before taking a deep breath. He looked back at me.

“Okay, go back inside with me Cas, it’s a bit too cold for me here.”

I nodded and followed him inside. We sat in front of the fireplace. It was way warmer here. Dean began to snuggle a bit against me so I opened the plaid I still had over my shoulders and wrapped Dean with it. We were surrounded by this warm blanket and I still had my hot chocolate, almost empty. Dean kissed my neck several times, humming while doing so and I couldn’t repress a shiver on my spine. I looked at him, feeling my cheeks burning. He saw my confused face and chuckled.

“Sorry, I know I promised Sam I won’t be too mushy with you in front of everyone. But… Lucky us, we’re alone now. Sam and Jack went hiking somewhere.”

I didn’t know what to say but Dean didn’t wait for an answer anyway. He took my hot chocolate and put it away before kissing me on the lips. I closed my eyes and returned the kiss, adding some softness. Dean withdrew his lips and stayed close to me, our breathing mixing together.

“Thank you for this vacation, Cas… I love you.” He said while blushing.

“I love you too, Dean…” I said before kissing those perfect lips again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it :) ♥ I dedicate this OS to Clo ♥


End file.
